The six faces of a three-inch wooden cube are each painted red. The cube is then cut into one-inch cubes along the lines shown in the diagram. How many of the one-inch cubes have red paint on at least two faces? [asy]

pair A,B,C,D,E,F,G;

pair a,c,d,f,g,i,j,l,m,o,p,r,s,u,v,x,b,h;

A=(0.8,1);
B=(0,1.2);
C=(1.6,1.3);
D=(0.8,0);
E=B-(A-D);
F=C-(A-D);
G=B+(C-A);

draw(E--D--F--C--G--B--A--D);
draw(A--C); draw(E--B);

a=(1/3)*D+(2/3)*E;
c=(2/3)*D+(1/3)*E;
p=(1/3)*A+(2/3)*B;
r=(2/3)*A+(1/3)*B;

draw(a--p);
draw(c--r);

v=(1/3)*B+(2/3)*E;
x=(2/3)*B+(1/3)*E;
b=(1/3)*A+(2/3)*D;
h=(2/3)*A+(1/3)*D;

draw(v--b);
draw(x--h);

s=(1/3)*C+(2/3)*A;
u=(2/3)*C+(1/3)*A;
d=(1/3)*F+(2/3)*D;
f=(2/3)*F+(1/3)*D;

draw(s--d);
draw(f--u);

g=(1/3)*C+(2/3)*F;
i=(2/3)*C+(1/3)*F;

draw(i--h);
draw(g--b);

m=(1/3)*B+(2/3)*G;
o=(2/3)*B+(1/3)*G;

draw(m--u);
draw(o--s);

j=(1/3)*G+(2/3)*C;
l=(2/3)*G+(1/3)*C;

draw(l--p);
draw(r--j);

[/asy]
Only the $8$ corners of the cube have three faces painted red. Each edge has one cube that has $2$ faces painted red. There are $12$ edges, so $12$ cubes have $2$ faces painted red. Each of the six faces has only the center cube painted on exactly $1$ face, and the single cube in the center of the three-inch cube is the only one with no faces painted. We can thus produce the following table: $$
\begin{array}{|c|c|}
\hline
\textbf{Number of red faces} & \textbf{Number of one-inch cubes} \\
\hline
\ast3 & 8 \\
\hline
\ast2 & 12 \\
\hline
1 & 6 \\
\hline
0 & 1 \\
\hline
\multicolumn{2}{|r|}{
\text{Total = 27}}\\
\hline
\end{array}
$$$\ast$ Number of cubes with $2$ or $3$ red faces is $8 + 12 = \boxed{20}.$